


Listen

by Enderheart13



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gods and Goddesses AU, Other, but not doing so well at it, goddesses trying to blend in with society, war is going to start and they have to prepare for it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enderheart13/pseuds/Enderheart13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aria, Naomi, and Amelia are three of many gods and goddesses, but only a few of those who reside on Earth, watching over humans. They try their best to stay together and with the humans as much as possible, but as things in the Overworld get tense, it becomes a challenge. Together they must try to stop one of the largest wars to ever wreak havoc on the Overworld, all the while protecting Earth from the collateral damage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen

She is not who you think she is. She, with her seemingly dyed multicolor hair and deep, dark, blue eyes. She, with her pale complexion and dark circles under her eyes. She, with scars painted across her body, like tally marks for the wars she has fought. She, with a soul that expands so much further than the lands and oceans and a heart guarded by walls that want to crumble. She, who knows more than she reveals. She, who is one with sound. 

She is more than you think she is.  She is beautiful, inside and out.  Her skin soft and hair silky, eyes seemingly glowing no matter the time of day.  Her intentions so pure, guided only by what she knows and what she feels. Her guarded heart so ready to let people in, but her mind so afraid of the same.  She is strong, memories of war just behind the ones of peaceful times. She has endured more time than most can imagine, witnessing creation and destruction, good people and those with cruel intentions.  

But here she sits, quiet and calm, after all she has gone through, amidst the mortal beings she admires, those who can somehow begin to grasp the thing she appreciates most. Beings who have learned to create with what she made. She honors them even though they don’t know she is there, silently watching in wonder as she thanks them for what they have done. She wonders what she did to deserve such an amazing life. To be able to hear what these beings created with what she was given to look after.


End file.
